


Feel Better With You

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [16]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skeppy wakes up feeling unwell and Bad takes care of him. The next day it's Skeppy's turn to take care of Bad.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 26
Kudos: 194
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Skeppy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!
> 
> I'm back with a mushy, domestic fluff skephalo fic that I hope you all enjoy. I've not been feeling too great myself recently so I wrote this sickfic. Hope you're all doing well <3

The second Skeppy woke up all he wanted was to go right back to sleep.

Everything just... hurt. His head felt fuzzy, his throat felt scratchy, and his nose was all blocked up. There was a deep set ache in his muscles that flared with pain at the tiniest shifts of movement. It was awful. He felt awful.

Pulling the covers up and over himself to hide from the sun's insistent rays, he closed his eyes tight and tried to force himself back to sleep. He felt more exhausted than usual despite the good amount of rest he had managed to get, and he hoped that he could just sleep his pain away. But no matter how long he laid there or what position he shifted to sleep evaded him.

Groaning in frustration, then immediately regretting it from the pang it caused in his throat and head, Skeppy stared, despondent, at the bedroom ceiling.

"Skeppy, it's nearly noon, rise and shine," Bad chimed, peeking his head around the corner of the door. "You missed breakfast already but I don't want you missing lunch."

Skeppy didn't respond. His head flopped to the side to look at his partner with glassy eyes.

Bad frowned, padding closer. "Skeppy? What's wrong, my love?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't feel good," Skeppy croaked in reply, coughing violently afterwards. He looked and sounded miserable.

"Oh, Skeppy," Bad whispered. He reached out and smoothed the fluffy hair from Skeppy's clammy forehead. "You stay in bed and rest," Bad said, clawed fingers raking carefully over Skeppy's scalp in the way he knew the diamond encrusted man liked, "I'll take care of you today. Don't worry."

With a soft sigh, Skeppy leaned into the contact and nodded. "You're too good to me," he mumbled as his eyes slipped shut.

"Nonsense," Bad admonished lightly. He continued to pet through Skeppy's hair soothingly. "We're good for each other. That's why we're partners." Reluctantly, he stepped back, watching with a pang in his chest as Skeppy's brows scrunched at the loss. "I've got to get you some water and pain medicine," he said, "but I'll be back."

Skeppy pouted. "Okay."

While waiting for Bad, Skeppy tried to relax. The throbbing between his temples made it hard. There was no way he could relax with the amount of pain he was feeling. Not to mention his difficulty breathing.

With a disgruntled expression, Skeppy forced himself to sit up, hissing as the world immediately started to spin. He blinked rapidly to clear the blurriness from his vision. Then he heaved himself out of the bed.

Every step to the bathroom caused pain to lance through his body; intensifying the pounding of his head. It was freezing, and he immediately started to shiver. On the way he snagged one of Bad's hoodies and tugged it on, feeling comforted by the familiarity. The journey to the bathroom was marginally less painful.

He leaned against the bathroom sink as he blew his nose. Being able to breathe again freed him of some of the tension in his body.

"Skeppy?" Bad called from in the bedroom. "I thought I told you to rest. Where did you go?"

"In here," Skeppy croaked.

Bad stepped into the room and sighed, chest tightening at how pitiful his partner looked. "Let's get you back to bed," he said. He pulled Skeppy close, wrapping his arms around his waist, and then easily lifted him up, Skeppy's arms curling around his neck in response. He carried his sick partner back to their bed.

Carefully, he set him down and then pulled the thick comforter over him. He went about tucking him in to make him comfortable, and then tried to step away. He paused when Skeppy refused to let him go, fingers gripping the collar of his shirt to keep him close.

"Darling, you need to let go so you can take your medicine and I can go make you some soup," Bad said softly.

Skeppy huffed. "Only if you promise to come give me cuddles after."

Resting his forehead against Skeppy's own, mindful not to bump him with his horns, Bad promised, "all the cuddles you want."

Slowly, Skeppy let go and let his hands fall to his sides.

Bad nuzzled their noses together gently. "Thank you, my sweet."

Then he stepped away and turned to the side table. He handed Skeppy the medicine and then passed him some water to wash it down.

"Not too fast," he admonished lightly when he saw the way Skeppy was practically inhaling the water.

Despite rolling his eyes, Skeppy did slow down, taking careful sips to soothe his throat.

"I'll go make you some soup now. Any requests?" Bad asked.

Placing his glass on the bedside table, Skeppy hummed in thought. "Chicken noodle?" he asked hopefully.

Bad nodded. "Chicken noodle it is."

He dropped a quick kiss to Skeppy's hair and then stepped away, heading out the bedroom door.

By the time Bad was back, steaming bowl of soup in hand, Skeppy had fallen asleep, slumped into the plush pillows. His sweaty brow was creased in pain and his breathes were wheezy.

Bad placed the soup on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, he gently smoothed over Skeppy's hair.

"Oh, sweetheart," Bad cooed quietly.

His chest ached at the sight of Skeppy in pain. He always hated when Skeppy got sick; hated seeing Skeppy in any amount of discomfort.

"Come on, S'geppy, wake up," he murmured. He very lightly raked his claws over Skeppy's scalp, delighting in the sleepy smile that bloomed on his partner's face. "S'geppy, come on, muffin," he continued to call quietly, "I need you to wake up and have some soup." He continued to carefully work at waking Skeppy until slowly Skeppy's eyes fluttered open. "Hey, handsome," Bad greeted.

Skeppy's sleepy smile widened. "Hi." His voice was thick with sleep and gravelly from his illness.

"I've got your soup. Can you have some for me?"

Skeppy sighed dramatically as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "I can manage anything if it's for you," Skeppy said, words soft but serious.

Bad's tail wagged, thumping repeatedly against the bed in his happiness.

"You say that but when I asked if you could make the bed last week you never did," Bad teased.

Stifling a giggle, Skeppy replied, "that's because there's no point to making the bed. It's just going to get all messy when we sleep in it again!"

Bad rolled his eyes and muttered a fond, "you're such a muffinhead," which resulted in Skeppy bursting into giggles. He smiled at the sight before it turned into a frown as Skeppy turned away to cough violently into his elbow. With no other way to help, Bad rubbed soothingly at Skeppy's back.

After a moment longer of painful coughing, Skeppy turned back to him with watery eyes and a wobbly smile. "I think," Skeppy paused to wet his dry lips, "I think I should have some soup and then those cuddles."

Nodding, Bad grabbed the soup and handed it to Skeppy. It was still warm despite how long they had left it on the side, and Skeppy sighed happily at his first spoonful.

The two settled into a comfortable silence. While Skeppy ate Bad drew mindless patterns over the palm of Skeppy's free hand. When his bowl was entirely empty Skeppy placed it back on the bedside table and then looked at Bad expectantly. 

"Do you want anything else?" Bad checked.

Skeppy shook his head. "No, just you."

"I can get you more blankets or medicine if you want," Bad said. "There's leftover soup too if you need it."

"Bad," Skeppy whined. "I just want my promised cuddles."

"Okay, okay," Bad relented, deciding he could fret over Skeppy later. He crawled under the covers beside Skeppy, and once he was settled he reached out and pulled him into his embrace. His arms were wrapped snugly around his waist while his tail curled around his thigh, and he giggled at the ticklish feeling of Skeppy's nose brushing his neck. "That better, muffin?" he asked.

Skeppy sighed in content. "Much better."

It came as no surprise when Skeppy woke up feeling rejuvenated while Bad sniffled and whined about feeling unwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @kittykissesuwu if you want ^-^
> 
> \--KK


	2. Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!!
> 
> I got a suggestion that I write Skeppy taking care of sick Bad, and so I added it to my list of things to write. I was wondering what I should write first so ran a poll on my Twitter to see whether people wanted sick fic fluff or egg arc angst, and the fluff won!!
> 
> This felt more like an excuse to write cuddling and snuggling than anything xP I hope you enjoy your fluff!! <3

With a pained whimper, Bad curled himself tighter around the human in his arms, burying his head into his neck. He was shivering as though cold but was giving off furnace-like heat as always.

"Bad," Skeppy called softly, shifting around in the strong embrace he was trapped in. Arms tightened even further around him - not enough to hurt; even delirious or sleeping Bad never used enough strength to hurt him - and Skeppy stilled in response. "Bad, you okay?" he asked.

Cracking open his eyes, Bad peered at Skeppy with a miserable expression and muttered, voice nasally, "I think I caught whatever you had." Then he closed his eyes again and returned to burrowing as close to his partner as he could.

"I guess that means it's my turn to take care of you today," Skeppy said and leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to Bad's warm cheek. "Don't worry about a thing," he assured, running a soothing hand over Bad's flank, "I've got it covered."

"You can take care of me by staying in bed and giving me cuddles all day," Bad mumbled, sounding petulant.

Skeppy smiled softly. "You know I've got to get you medicine and some food," he replied. He smiled wider at Bad's wordless grumbling, the tail wrapped around his thigh curling tighter. "Bad, come on," he giggled quietly, brushing his nose along Bad's jaw, "you know you wouldn't let me sleep all day without making sure I was taken care of first."

He pressed little butterfly kisses under his jaw to coax him into agreeing. The rusty, sputtering purr that rose up was a bonus, and Skeppy smiled against Bad's skin at the sound.

"Okay, fine," Bad relented, reluctantly peeling himself away from his partner. He shooed him away, tail lightly smacking Skeppy's back as he pulled himself up and out the bed. "Go before I change my mind and confine us to sleepy cuddles forever."

Skeppy giggled. "As amazing as that sounds," he replied, looking at Bad nestling himself further under the covers with soft eyes, "I think I should get you some medicine before that."

Bad grumbled, pulling the thick covers over his head to hide from the sun. "And food!" he called out from under the blankets. The shout caused his throat to protest, and he started to cough painfully.

Skeppy moved towards the pile of blankets Bad was buried under, and rubbed soothingly at Bad's back. "I'll get you some food and water," he promised. "Just hold tight."

After his coughing fit subsided, Bad reminded with a wheezy voice, "there's leftover soup from yesterday that you can heat up."

Skeppy patted his back gently and then left the room to get everything Bad needed.

Beneath the covers, Bad had dragged Skeppy's pillow close, and held it to his chest in lieu of having his human with him. He pressed his nose to the fabric and inhaled. The scent was faint - his nose was too blocked to pick anything up as clearly as he normally did - but the traces of Skeppy worked to relax him. Eyes fluttering shut, he felt himself drifting off, warm beneath the blanket shelter and relaxed surrounded by Skeppy's scent. The only thing that would make it better would be the actual Skeppy in his arms.

Blankets pulled away, Bad shivered violently as the cold air creeped in.

"Hey, Bad, don't fall asleep just yet."

Bad blinked, and looked up at Skeppy through bleary eyes. "But I'm sleepy," he whined.

Skeppy snorted. "I know, baby," he murmured as he brushed gentle fingers through Bad's hair. "I got you some medicine and soup though. I need you to have some and then you can go to sleep."

Slowly, Bad sat up, still shivering lightly. He made grabby hands at the soup but Skeppy held it away with a shake of his head.

"Medicine first," the human said.

Bad wrinkled his nose and pouted. When Skeppy just stared at him firmly he sighed heavily and relented. "Fine."

He took the medicine and then washed it down with a few gulps of water. Then he reached for the soup with grabby hands again. He hummed happily as he ate it, tail lazily swishing behind him. 

He pushed the bowl away once he was done and smiled.

"Thanks, Skeppy."

"You're the one that made it," Skeppy pointed out with a light laugh, "I just heated it up."

"But thanks for taking care of me," Bad mumbled.

Skeppy grinned. "That's what we do. We take care of each other." He pressed their foreheads together, eyes staring into one another with deep fondness. "We're soul mates, Bad, we're there for each other."

Purr sputtering to life in his chest, Bad nuzzled their noses together. "I love you, Skeppy," he murmured.

"I love you too, Bad," Skeppy replied.

Bad smiled.

Then before he could stop it he sneezed, hand barely making it to cover his nose and mouth, and their heads knocked together painfully. He groaned in pain while Skeppy yelped and leapt back clutching at his head.

"S-sorry!" Bad apologised, his purr cutting off abruptly. Tears leaked from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks. He looked over Skeppy worriedly, concerned he may have nicked him with his horns. "Are you okay?!"

Rubbing at his head, Skeppy winced, eyes watering, and assured, "it's okay, Bad. Just a little bump."

Bad sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Skeppy smiled through his pain and reached out to cup Bad's cheek. "I'm okay, Bad," he reassured, "it really was just a tiny bump." He stroked his thumb under Bad's eye, wiping away the tears there. "It was an accident anyway. We both know you would never hurt me."

Bad sniffles again. "But I did hurt you," he whined.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Skeppy opened his arms wide, and said, "come here, you muffin. I'm fine. We're fine."

Bad dived into the embrace. He burrowed himself as close as he could, arms and tail wrapped tight around the human, and nosed against Skeppys throat. The source of the scent was so much better than the traces from his pillow, and being wrapped in Skeppy's embrace worked even better to relax him.

Tension released from his body instantly as he melted into the hug with a small sigh of content.

"You want anything else before I let you sleep?" Skeppy checked.

Bad shook his head, already boneless in Skeppy's grasp.

Laughter muffled by Bad's hair, Skeppy rearranged them so they were under the covers, and then he ran soothing hands over Bad's back. Aimlessly drawing patterns over his shoulder blades and down his spine. Until slowly they both slipped into sleep.

When he woke up, Bad was mildly embarrassed by his almost childish behaviour the day before while sick but the kisses Skeppy pressed across his face worked to distract him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go!! Feel Better With You is officially finished now :D
> 
> \--KK

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @kittykissesuwu if you want ^-^
> 
> \--KK


End file.
